


Ловец снов

by lerkin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crafts, Dreamcatcher, Gen, Handmade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerkin/pseuds/lerkin
Summary: Ловцы снов - развешанные по всей карте, кроме Нью Остина, конструкции; необязательны к изучению, но после нахождения всех 20 шт. откроется бонусный перк.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Ловец снов

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/6c/44/TRZrVpNL_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/6d/ef/mgH6NQCG_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/42/30/cIo0rNpB_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/4d/14/TuGhdvWY_o.jpg)


End file.
